Erza Belserion?
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: Spoilers! The battle is won, but the war is far from over. Jellal takes a moment to appreciate what led to them to who they are. And take a step forward.


Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I'm still waiting to get my notes and half completed chapters off my old laptop :(

anyway, I thought I would treat you guys with a one shot! I've been in a Jerza mood lately. It's fun.

 **FROM HERE DOWN - SPOILERS!**

This is kinda how I feel about the upcoming arc in the manga. I don't know who Irene is, or her relation to Erza, but I thought this would be cute ^-^ hope you like it!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Jellal watched as the Fairy Tail guild celebrated their victory. He and Crime Sorciere had done all they could to help. The battle against Zeref had been won, but the war wasfar from over. The Alvarez army had been eliminated, the only person who hadn't truly been defeated was Brandish. Lucy had convinced the girl to stay with them for a while, to at least heal before finding her place.

The blue haired mage looked over at the two women, one with Natsu's arm draped over her shoulders for support. The dragon slayer had overworked himself again, and Jellal couldn't help but wonder how much longer he'd live with that attitude.

"Everything OK, Jellal?" Meldy placed a hand on his shoulder, offering comfort if he needed it.

"I'm fine," he smiled at her, "It's just a lot to take in."

"I know!" Meldy beamed with delight, "Sorano found her long lost sister! Gray _finally_ made a move on Juvia," the young woman giggled at the memory, "and then everything about Natsu.."

Jellal frowned, it was hard to imagine that the beloved member of Fairy Tail was the dark wizard's younger brother. And that he was the ultimate demon from the Book of Zeref.

" _If Zeref dies.. then Natsu will also die,_ " Jellal had to hold back his own desires when he heard that. He couldn't bear the thought of killing Natsu like that. There had to be another way.

"And then Erza. Geez," Meldy stretched her arms, blushing as she noticed a white haired ice wizard staring at her, "who would have thought she'd have an older sister!"

Meldy didn't heard a growl as she continued, "And that she wanted her dead. I don't even understand why. Glad she's gone though."

"Yes," Jellal's fist clenched as he thought of that woman.

"Hm?" before Meldy could again ask him what was wrong, she felt a cool hand was grab hers, "It would seem that introductions are in order."

"Oh?" The ice wizard that was with Gray and Juvia appeared before her, "I'm Lyon Vastia, might I know what your name is?"

"Uh.. Meldy.." she stared at him with wide eyes until, "wait! You were Ultear's mothers student weren't you!"

"Why yes," he smiled sadly, "alongside Gray I was."

"Ultear was my best friend!"

Jellal smirked a little at the interaction, not wanting to ruin the moment. He remembered when Ultear complained about him during his quest to revive Deliora. He'll let have Meldy have her moment, before he tells her what an idiot the ice wizard once was.

After making sure the other members of his small guild were alright, he searched for scarlet.

He didn't search long, she was sitting quietly on the edge of the group. She was readjusting the wraps on her arms. The warrior she was made her too proud to ask for help, even when she knew she needed it.

He walked slowly to her, greeting guild wizards when they shouted to him. He did his best to ignore Mest. The once council member still didn't like him all that much.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked once he sat next to the s-class wizard.

"Perhaps," she sighed happily when he took the bandages from her.

They sat quietly, she watched her guild mates with a proud look in her eyes. He watched her with such a fondness she would never know of.

"Irene Belserion," the name made Erza jump, "I for one am glad you never had the chance to know her."

Erza closed her eyes, hiding her face behind her bangs, "I am too."

Jellal finished and turned to her, "I'm sorry. I know it would have been easier to have a family growing up but-"

"I did have a family growing up," she smiled brightly, "I had Fairy Tail."

"You did," he carefully laced his hand with hers, "I'm grateful for Fairy Tail."

The pair sat and let the others enjoy this short time of victory. Levy cried over Gajeel, who laughed at her but at the same time had a permanent blush over his face. The Strauss siblings talked about their recent fights, Mira excited about her new takeovers she got to use. Juvia clung to Gray's side, and he finally was OK with it. No one saw it happen, but he had told Juvia his feelings the moment she thawed out from Invel's magic. Lucy and Brandish were sharing memories of Aquarius, while Natsu sat next to the blonde. He was happy that no one looked at him different even after hearing the truth of what he was, or who he was related too.

The dragon slayers saw no problem with being born over 400 years ago, and were glad everyone else felt the same. And the first master

Erza broke the silence, "Can you imagine if I had grown up with my real family? My name would have been _Erza Belserion_. How strange sounding."

Jellal chuckled, he hadn't thought of that actually.

Her voice was soft when she said, "I much prefer Erza Scarlet. It has a better ring to it, don't you think?"

He sat there for a moment, pondering that very thought, "Scarlet suits you. It's one of the best parts about you," he took a strand of her hair and wrapped it around his finger.

"But.." he had screwed up once, he wouldn't do it again, "I believe Erza _Fernades_ has an even better ring to it, would you not agree?"

He heard her draw in a shaky breath, he held his own while he waited for her to answer.

Then she surprised him by lying her head on his shoulder. She put her hands around his arm, "Yes. I think that would be a much better option."

He could feel sweat drip down his back as he understood what just happened.

Erza had put her head down so he couldn't see her flaming cheeks. Did he really ask her.. did she really accept?!

Once the celebrations settled down, Makarov told all his own children along with every guild that helped in the fighting a place to stay for the evening. He personally invited Jellal and Crime Sorciere. The ex-Oracion Seis members chose to find a place outside the city, but Meldy wanted to be around her friends. Jellal stood alone for only a moment, when his guild member came back to say goodnight.

"So," she wore a wicked grin, "I hear you have a real _fiancée_ now?"

He refused to answer her. She had been teasing him for _years._

"Good for you!" Meldy laughed and ran off, going to the group of two ice wizards and a water wizard.

He would have been upset, had his favorite girl not been heading his way with a strawberry cake in her hands.

"Yes, Meldy," he smiled at her, chuckling at her possessiveness of her cake, "yes I do."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
